


The Truth

by red_taara



Category: Damerey - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #damereydaily2020, Developing Relationship, Drinking Games, Emotions, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_taara/pseuds/red_taara
Summary: They’re fascinating. It’s like being inside a dream or something. There’s truth but no logic...Two months have passed since the great battle of Exogol, and Rey finds herself attending a high society party on Coruscant. A party game among close friends goes awry when certain truths are revealed. Spiked drinks and jealousy all abound.
Relationships: Finn & Jannah (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Rey, finn and rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	The Truth

_What am I even doing here?_ Rey asked herself, as she emerged from the high security turbolift and headed towards the doors through which she could hear the smooth strains of Jatz music.

It had been two months since the resistance won the battle of Exogol, and she had been invited to attend a celebration to honor the resistance heroes at the home of Lando Calrissian in the Senate Apartment Complex on Coruscant.

After leaving Jakku, she had visited many planets over the past year- forest planets, desert planets, aquatic planets, salt planets, dark worlds, and even the occasional junk planet. But she had never seen any other place like Coruscant, the heart of the galaxy, with its tapering grey buildings like fingers reaching for the skies and floating parks filled with exotic plants.

Back then her biggest challenge was to find enough scavenged parts to survive. Today it was to navigate the smooth marble floor in heels while not stumbling over her ankle-length silver cerlin dress that was held in place over one shoulder by a chalcedony brooch. Her lightsaber rested safely in a small sequined bag that matched her dress.

Earlier that same day, Rey had gone dress shopping with some of the female resistance members. “This is perfect for you!” declared Kaydel Connix as she held up the glittering dress in front of Rey. “Besides, cerlin is associated with Naboo, a planet with strong connections to your adopted family, Master Skywalker,” Rose added with a cheeky grin.

 _And to my biological family as well_ , mused Rey bitterly, remembering the sightless eyes of her grandfather boring into her on Exogol as he drained her life force. _Ironical._

Given a choice, she would have opted for her comfortable boots and jedi robes, but this would have made her stick out like a happabore among tauntauns, and she would inundated with requests to demonstrate force powers as if they were a cheap parlor trick. She had not met Finn and Poe since the battle of Exogol, and Finn had sent a message promising to be at the party. Tonight, she really needed a quiet evening with her friends, to blend and disappear.

The portrait of a pretty blue skinned Twi’lek stared back at her in the foyer, one among many expensive artworks adorning the walls of the apartment.

Droid servers navigated the crowd, offering drinks and appetizers to guests who had congregated from every corner of the galaxy.

“Would you like a drink, ma’am?” a server droid proffered a tray filled with an assortment of colourful beverages. “These are all non-toxic to the human physiognomy.” He suggested helpfully.

Rey was not a fan of alcohol. Her first was Knockback Nectar, a popular celebratory drink on Jakku. What else could they use- Unkar’s expired food packets?

“Made from the best pickled lichen this side of Kelvin Ridge,” Skrunk informed her. She tentatively took a sip of the stinky brown liquid with unidentified spongy bits floating inside. Ugh! She winced at the memory.

“Do you have any sweet non-alcoholic beverage?” she asked.

The droid pointed to a couple of red and green drinks on his tray. None caught her interest.

“Is that bantha milk?” she asked, pointing to a pale blue drink that the droid held in his other hand.

“This sweetened bantha milk has been specially sent for the General… from an admirer,” the droid said, pointing to a familiar figure standing some distance away. Finn!

Both Finn and Poe were now Generals and had joined Republic High Command, spending most of their time on Coruscant while Rey was away completing the last of her jedi training. 

Finn had his back turned to her and was deep in conversation with a serious-looking tall man in a dark robe with sandy hair. Ranslom Casterfo, the new chancellor of the republic. The Chancellor had a group of people around him, some of whom she recognized like their host Lando Calrissian, and Nien Nunb a Sullustan smuggler. There was no sign of Poe.

“The General is a friend of mine. I’ll take his drink to him,” she told the droid in binary.

The droid looked unconvinced. “I have been instructed to deliver the drink directly to the general.”

Rey did not want to call Finn and draw attention to herself nor was she able to use the force on the droid. After a moment’s consideration, she came up with a plan.

With a subtle gesture of her hand, she tugged Finn’s collar ever so slightly using the force. Startled, he turned around.

Rey waved at him. Finn gave her a broad grin and signaled that he would just join her.

“See, he knows me,” Rey assured the droid once more. “I’ll give it to him myself.”

The droid didn’t protest when she took the drink. The fragrance of vanilla wafted from the glass.

 _I’ll take a small sip_ , she told herself. _Finn would not mind and his ‘admirer’ would not be any wiser_.

Tentatively, she took a tiny sip. It had a lingering sweetness that left her feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside.

While waiting for Finn, she looked around. She recognized Connix by her signature round braided hairstyle but she was now wearing an emerald green mesh beaded dress instead of a resistance uniform. She was dancing with her head resting on the shoulder of her new boyfriend Beaumont, a history professor who specialized in sith culture. They looked blissfully in love.

 _One more sip wont hurt,_ she told herself.

She spotted Maz dancing with Chewie, while BB-8 and D-0 rolled about the floor in what loosely qualified as dancing. She smiled and took another sip.

Rey recalled how Luke Skywalker had taught her a few basic dance moves on Ahch-to. For a brief moment, she saw a spark of humor glimmer in the eyes of the sad old jedi knight as he led her across the stony floor and she struggled to keep up, but it soon vanished and she got another lecture on why the jedi had to end. The memory made her a little sad.

Then she noticed Babu Frik, the little droidsmith from Kijimi dancing with an equally diminutive Chandra Fan. She frowned.

If Babu is at the party, then Zorrii must be there as well. Probably in some dark corner of the dance floor with Poe.

While Finn had kept in touch with her throughout the two months she was away, Poe had all but vanished. He had sent both BB-8 and her a couple of messages during their travels but he seemed mostly distant and preoccupied. Maybe their friendship was based on their common goal of keeping the galaxy safe, and it reached its expiry date when the war was won. The fuzzy feeling inside her was replaced by heaviness.

Absentmindedly, she drank some more and felt immensely better. The glass was now empty.

Rey wondered if the droid had accidentally handed her an alcoholic beverage. A little food should take care of that. Pausing at the buffet table, she abandoned the glass and picked up a plate of cake garnished with slices of fresh purple jogan fruit. _Delicious_.

Nearby, she spotted Poe’s friend Suralinda. The tall blue squamatan was sitting beside an Abednedo resistance pilot and two black squadron members, Jessika Pava and Kare Kun. She considered asking them about Poe but decided against it. _If he does not want to talk to me, why should I ask about him?_

“Rey!” Someone yelled her name.

It was Rose, who was dancing with Jannah Calrissian and a young Mon Cala senator named Aftab.

“Come on Rey, Join us!” Jannah called out and extended her hands, the Lothal fire crystals on her halter top sparkled under the lights as she danced, her fitted trousers accentuating her long legs. Rose matched a simple black sheath dress with a wreath of headily aromatic blue Ithoran roses in her hair.

Over the past couple of months, Jannah Calrissian had transformed from a runaway stormtrooper to a successful business person and one of the galaxy’s more eligible women. Similarly, Rose had joined Incom-Freitek as a senior ship designer and shared an apartment with Jannah in the posh Financial District of Coruscant, a far cry from the girl in grease-covered overalls Rey first spotted on Crait. How times had changed.

Rey shook her head smiling, and pointed at the cake on her plate.

“Spoilsport,” yelled Rose playfully, but they didn’t press her further. A bloom fell from Rose’s wreath onto the dance floor.

It reminded Rey of a resistance mission on Minfar with Poe and Rose where the locals placed crowns of scented purple flowers on their heads and amidst music and dancing.

A pair of hands covered her eyes. “Guess who?” asked a familiar voice. Finn!

Rey broke into a smile and turned around to tightly embrace her friend with one hand, being careful not to drop cake on him with the other. He was still in uniform, probably having come directly from work.

“Nice uniform General,” Rey noted, standing back to admire his new look.

“Thanks,” he grinned. “And you’re not looking too bad yourself.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Rose and Jannah. “Guess who we found walking into the party?” Jannah remarked, her arm wrapped around that of Poe. He looked as handsome as the last time she saw him, albeit a little tired.

Like Finn, he was still in uniform but had taken off his coat. “We caught him just before he started talking shop with Chancellor Casterfo and Dad,” Jannah said triumphantly, reaching out and mussing his wavy curls. Poe raised his hands in surrender, smiling. _So Zorrii wasn’t at the party with him_. _That’s a relief._

 _Stupid Rey_ , _pull yourself together_ she reprimanded herself. _It must be that drink,_ she reasoned, Otherwise, she really didn’t care what Zorrii and Poe did. It was no concern of hers.

“Hi Rey.” Poe gave her a slight smile.

“Hey Poe-” _Nice of you to say hello after ignoring me for weeks,_ she almost blurted out. Horrified, she used all her willpower and force training to check herself.

Fortunately, Jannah interrupted their conversation.

“The party is too loud. Let’s go somewhere more private. I’ll arrange for some drinks.” She gave some instructions to a droid server and led the group further into the apartment.

As Jannah strode ahead with Finn and Poe, Rose held Rey back. “We’ll join you all in a minute.” She called out to the others.

Turning to Rey, she whispered urgently, “I need your help with Finn.”

This was unexpected and alarmed Rey. “Finn? Is he in any danger?”

Rose shook her head. “No. It’s nothing like that.” She clasped her hands in front, nervously. “You know that Jannah and I both…we both like Finn.”

Rey nodded. That was an open secret. “But Finn has been very cagey about which one of us he likes better.”

“Have you tried asking Poe?” Rey advised.

“We tried but Poe claimed he didn’t know.” Rose snorted. “We didn’t believe him so we took matters into our own hands.”

“What-did-you-do?”

“We sent Finn a glass of blue bantha milk spiked with avabush spice, a truth serum.” Rey gaped at her aghast and opened her mouth to speak.

“I know what you are going to say. You’re going to tell us that its wrong and unethical. But it’s not fair to the both of us. We need to know how he really feels!” She paused. “But…but someone took the drink before it reached Finn.”

 _It was me_ , Rey screamed inwardly. _Shut up, Rey! Don’t let your friends know you stupidly tricked a droid into giving you a spiked drink._

Rose continued, oblivious of Rey’s internal dialogue. “We suspect Maz might have taken it,” looking at Maz, who was dancing inappropriately close to Chewie.

“Spiking drinks is not the answer, Rose! What if he got hurt?” Rey’s reprimand was almost a shout.

“Shhh…. They might hear us!” Rose said in a panic. “It’s herbal and relatively harmless. A person will only speak the truth aloud when directly questioned about it, not otherwise. And the only possible side effect is drowsiness. We researched it thoroughly.”

Rey found it hard to disguise her anger. “So what do you want from me? “she asked gruffly.

“We thought we’d play a drinking game, and try to get an answer from Finn. We wanted you to be in the know so that you could ask him in case we don’t get a chance.”

Rey was uncomfortable with the idea. Finn was her best friend.

“I can’t do that,” Rey said. Rose looked crestfallen.

“But I won’t interfere…and I will keep your secret.”

“Thank you!” Rose gave Rey a hug. “But please don’t drug our friends again,” cautioned Rey.

“You have my word,” declared a visibly relieved Rose.

They followed the others to a smaller room, past pale blue silkweed curtains to a large balcony. Joining the others on a plush scarlet qashmel carpet with multicolored dreamsilk cushions, they took in the view of Coruscant by night. Jannah was already sitting next to Finn. Rose quickly took the remaining place beside Finn so Rey took a seat next to Poe.

A server droid brought a transparent pot filled with a bright red liquid. “I took the liberty of ordering tea for everyone,” Jannah said, as the droid poured the steaming hot liquid into cups. “How about we play a little drinking game?” she continued. “We all drink our tea, and each take turns either answering a question truthfully. And after each answer, we all drink another round. Sounds good?”

“Sounds like fun” said Poe. The others also nodded in assent.

“But first, a toast….to friendship!” declared Finn. “Our paths might once have been different but may we all walk side by side to a happy future.” They all enthusiastically clinked their cups and drank.

The tea had a fruity flavor and was unusually sweet. For a moment Rey wondered if the drink was spiked with serum but dismissed the idea. Her friends would not be so foolish as to use the serum after Rose promised. Besides, the bantha milk tasted like vanilla and this tasted like fruit.

“You okay Rey?” Poe asked, concern writ large on his face.

“I’m fine.” _Now that I know Zorri isn’t here…._ _Whats wrong with me?_ The jogan fruit cake was clearly ineffective, and Rey would have to be extra careful not to say something foolish.

“I’ll go first,” said Rose.

“Rose, were you ever jealous of anyone here?” asked Jannah.

Rose shook her head as if to say no, but almost involuntarily spoke. “I was really jealous of Rey before I met her and wrote entry after entry in my diary about how I much I dislike her..." Rose held a hand to her mouth in horror, clearly startled by her own confession. "but that was before we become friends,” she stammered. She glared at Jannah suspiciously.

“Wow. That was some confession Rose. Its my turn now, I guess,” noted a bemused Poe. They all drank more of the tea.

“What was your relationship with Zorrii Bliss?” Rey found herself asking the question a little too quickly.

There were oooohs from all sides.

Poe shifted uncomfortably. “She was my girlfriend. One could say she was my first love.” His expression grew thoughtful, as if his mind were somewhere else.

Probably reliving his romance, thought Rey. The idea somehow irritated her.

“And what is it now?” she asked again.

“Hey! You can only ask one question at a time,” Rose interrupted. “Wait until the next round for any follow-up questions.”

“Okay!” Rey grumbled.

“Finn, it’s your turn.”

After the mandatory drink, Poe asked Finn, “What were you going to tell Rey back on Pasaana?”

“Not fair, I wanted to ask Finn a question,” complained Jannah.

“Maybe you can ask him next time,” Poe said matter-of-factly.

Finn looked irritated. “You’re still harping on about that Poe?”

“Well you both kept hanging around together without me, sharing secrets even though you claim I am your best friend. So tell me FRIEND, what was it?” Poe taunted.

“Okay, okay. If you really want to know, I think… I think I have the force. And I needed to share this with the one person who might understand and could teach me its ways. That’s all.”

Everyone stared in stunned silence.

Finn turned to Rey with an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry Rey. I was hoping to tell you this under better circumstances, and that’s why I was waiting all this time. And I would have waited longer if this half-wit peedunky had not asked me about it tonight.”

“Who are you calling a half-wit peedunky?” Poe yelled and lunged at Finn, as Rose wailed “Stop! Please stop!”

Rey grabbed Poe by the shirt and pulled him back as Jannah held onto Finn. “Stop behaving like kids, the both of you!” Rey chided both her friends.

Both Finn and Poe backed off, glaring at one another.

“It’s Jannah’s turn,” Rey said, trying to change the subject, “Let’s continue.” Grudgingly, everyone had their next sip.

“What is the craziest thing you have done?” Finn asked, still sounding grumpy.

“I served my friends avabush tea,” she said giggling slightly.

 _What?_ Rey was furious. She glared at Rose. “I didn’t know she put it in the tea, I swear.” Rose genuinely sounded upset.

Poe looked alarmed. “I knew something was wrong,” he exclaimed, examining the red liquid in his glass. “No wonder we have been acting so strange.”

“What is avabush tea?” Finn asked.

“It’s a truth serum,” Poe explained. “I’ve seen it being used on Kijimi.”

“The place where you and your pirate sweetheart used to live?” Rey sounded a lot more sarcastic than she intended.

“At least she was only a pirate, unlike your boyfriend the Supreme Leader...” Poe retorted angrily.

“He was not my boyfriend,” Rey protested.

“That’s not what I heard,” she heard Poe mutter under his breath. Rey looked daggers at Poe and then Finn. Finn had curled up on one of the oversized cushions and was fast asleep.

“I’m tired of this game,” declared an exasperated Rose. “Goodnight everyone.” She walked off in a huff.

“Wait Rose, I’m sorry!” called Jannah. “It was only harmless fun.” Jannah ran behind the retreating figure who left a trail of rose petals in her wake.

Rey was left alone with Poe and sleeping Finn.

“Have they left?” Finn enquired, opening one eye.

“Were you pretending to sleep?” Rey laughed.

“I cannot lie,” affirmed Finn grinning and placing a hand on his chest. “Of course, I was pretending. The moment I heard the words truth serum, I decided that to fake sleep was the best way out of answering awkward questions. Now to sneak out of here before those two find me again. You both coming?”

“I think I’ll sit here for a bit,” replied Rey.

“Poe?”

“Same. I’ll leave after some time as well.”

Finn gave them both a nonplussed look. “Suit yourselves,” he shrugged and left.

Rey stared intently at the carpet. “So-“ she said awkwardly.

“I can leave if my presence makes you uncomfortable,” Poe said, rising.

“No wait!” she reached out for his arm. “I think we need to talk.”

Poe nodded, propped a cushion against one of the balcony’s supports, and rested on it.

For the first time in the entire evening, Rey stopped fighting and let the truth serum overwhelm her. If there was any time for honesty, this was it.

Rey began. “First, I’m really sorry for how I behaved. You are my friend and its none of my business if you are still with Zorrii or not.”

“I’m not…. we’re not together.”

Rey couldn’t let it go. “But I felt something between the two of you on Kijimi.”

“Our breakup was abrupt and things didn’t end on the best terms. Meeting her after all these years brought back old memories, and I was momentarily confused.” Poe looked at Rey directly in the eyes. “But I can say with a clear conscience that there is nothing remotely romantic between us.”

Rey was relieved. Despite the haze of the serum, she sensed he was being truthful. But there was something she needed to clear up as well.

“About me and Ben-“

Poe interrupted her. “You don’t need to tell me….”

“No, you deserve to know. I had feelings for Ben Solo, and we kissed once…just before he died.”

His sharp intake of breath made her pause.

“I figured that you liked him when you kept chasing one another even when the rest of us were fleeing the first order. And my suspicion was confirmed when I heard you talking to Finn after the battle of Exogol,” he said, sounding downcast.

“It was not exactly romantic. You see, I shared a force bond with Ben Solo because we were what the jedi and sith called a _dyad_ in the force.” 

Dyad.. Poe repeated the word to himself.

She went on. “It means that we register as a single individual in the force. We were able to sense the other's emotions, share powers, memories, communicate with one another, pass objects across space and time…”

“That sounds like a fun relationship if it wasn’t with one of the evilest people in the galaxy.” He shrugged.

“He was as much a victim as a perpetrator of evil,” Rey stated indignantly. “And he sacrificed his life that I might live. I don’t have romantic feelings for him but I wouldn’t be sitting here right now if not for him, and for that, he has my eternal gratitude.” Tears welled in her eyes and poured down her cheeks, which she wiped away with the back of her hand.

Poe reached forward but she stopped him. She needed him to know everything.

“I am not excusing his actions at all but he felt he had to live up to the legacy of his grandfather, Darth Vader. I understand the feeling because I know what it is like to be expected to follow in the footsteps of a super evil relative.”

She wrapped her arms around one of the cushions as if shielding herself from her own words.

“Poe, you think I confide in Finn more than I ever confide in you but I want you to know something about me that he doesn’t, something I still am ashamed about.”

Poe listened quietly.

Rey took a deep breath. “I am the granddaughter of Emperor Palpatine.” Still no response.

Terrified, Rey tentatively asked, “Do you hate me now that you know that I am the grandchild of the man who murdered billions?”

Poe turned towards her, his eyes brimming with emotion.

“I don’t care who you are related to. To me you will always be Rey, the most beautiful girl I ever had the good fortune to meet, who saves lost droids, lifts mountains and..” he added after a pause. “can sometimes fly better than me.”

“Sometimes?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, relief palpable in her voice.

“Okay, a lot of the time,” he conceded. “And she is the humblest person I know as well.” He joked.

Rey took one of the pillows and playfully swung it at him. He fell back on the carpet laughing.

“I just wish we had talked about this sooner.” Rey reflected, lying down next to where he lay. “All this time I felt like you were avoiding me, that you were busy with work or that you rekindled your romance with Zorrii.”

“I wanted to give you space, not create more problems for you.” He then added hesitantly, “..but I asked BB-8 to join you when you left to complete your training so that you would never feel alone.”

Rey placed a hand near his, and he took it gently, interlacing his fingers among hers. This time she was certain the warm fuzzy feeling she felt wasn’t truth serum.

“I’m not alone anymore,” she whispered.

And they both lay there, staring up at the stars in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Rey and Poe's interaction in TROS has a subtle romantic feel that I really wanted to explore, but I also didn't want to ignore that both of them came with a past especially Rey once being part of a force dyad. I also like the idea of a love triangle between Finn, Rose and Jannah, and wanted to play with low key rivalries among good friends.


End file.
